herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robyn Hill
Robyn Hill is an anti-villain/anti-hero from the American animated webseries RWBY. She is a Huntress and leader of the Happy Huntresses who uses seeks to use vigilantism to protect and provide for her home city of Mantle, opposing other figures like General James Ironwood and Jacques Schnee in her campaign. She is voiced by Christina Vee, who also voiced Velvet Crowe in Tales of Berseria, Ladybug in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Hawk in Seven Deadly Sins, and Shantae in the Shantae series. Biography Past Robyn became a Huntress after graduating from Atlas Academy, and went on to found the Happy Huntresses (whether they were a team in training or not is unknown). She became a well-respected and liked member of society, often using her traits to seek vigilante justice for Mantle citizens, including stealing from the wealthy to give to the impoverished. Her popularity as a charismatic leader and advocate for justice led her to run for a seat in the Atlas council, publicly voicing her opposition to her opponent Jacques Schnee as well as General Ironwood, who, after the Fall of Beacon, tried to maintain order through use of an embargo. Volume 7 Robyn's popularity and public opposition to Ironwood and Schnee is noted by Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows, who begin systematically killing Robyn's supporters in order to incriminate Ironwood. Ironwood's plan is to use Atlas resources to build a communications tower on the floating Amity Arena, away from the Grimm, to reestablish communications around Remnant. However, because of Tyrain and Watts, Ironwood does not know who he can trust and keeps the construction a secret from the people, only haring the information with his closest supporters. This, however, creates tension when Robyn believes that the materials should be going to the people. She stops a shipment and demands to know what Ironwood is working on, but Clover Ebi informs her that the information is confidential. Robyn tries to have her Happy Huntresses attack the shipment, but Penny Polendina advises them against it, pleading for Robyn to stand down so she will not have to use force. Robyn steps down, though she demands that her Huntresses find out what Ironwood is up to. On the day of the council election, Jacques and Robyn are very close in the polls, but most expect Robyn to win. Robyn and her Huntresses attend a victory celebration, but it is sabotaged by Tyrian and Watts, who murder several of Robyn's supporters and frame Penny for the massacre. Despite Ruby Rose and Marrow Amin assuring her that they were not responsible, Robyn grows angry and desires vengeance. With Watts' hack, Schnee won the election. An enraged Robyn, in retaliation against Ironwood (whom she still blamed for the massacre as well as Mantle's state), began a more violent form of vigilantism, where she and her Huntresses attacked Atlas shipments and convoys, incapacitated the workers and guards, and stole the materials. Ironwood, despite knowing that Robyn's intentions were good, requested she be taken into custody so they could negotiate. Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna are sent to ambush and capture Robyn, but decide instead to go against Ironwood and tell her about the Amity project. When Robyn sees the two, she attacks them, but they manage to subdue her and tell her about Amity. She uses her Semblance to determine that they are telling the truth. However, with Atlas military on their way, and Yang and Blake still keeping the secret of Salem's existence, Robyn refuses to stop her vigilantism until she is told everything, escaping into the night. Jacques proceeds to invite the council, Ironwood, and Robyn over to his manor to discuss their course of action, and to interrogate Ironwood as to his secrets. Robyn is especially hostile towards everyone, but offers to use her Semblance in Ironwood's interrogation. However, due to some snooping by Jacques' wife Willow and his daughter Weiss, they discover that Jacques allowed Watts to rig the election, and that now Watts has hacked into Mantle's network and is shutting down heat and security. Ironwood decides to tell Robyn and the council about Salem and the Amity Project. As Mantle is attacked by Grimm, Robyn and Ironwood come together to inform the city of Salem's existence and he Amity Project, with Robyn using her Semblance to show everyone that Ironwood is telling the truth. Ironwood then goes to fight Watts, and Robyn teams up with Qrow and Clover to defeat Tyrian. They do battle with Tyrian and defeat him, but Ironwood learns that Team RWBY lied to him about telling Robyn about Amity. He also learns that Cinder Fall was there as well, and Salem herself was on the way. Infuriated by RWBY's lack of loyalty, he decides that he needs to establish the communications tower on Atlas by declaring martial law and raising Atlas into the sky. RWBY opposes this, but Ironwood sees no other choice but to arrest them. Ruby manages to send a message to JNR, Qrow, and Robyn that Ironwood is declaring martial law, and Robyn and Qrow find that they are now pitted against Clover, who must follow orders. Personality Robyn is mainly looking out for the protection and safety of her city. Her goals are noble, but she sees any who act against her city to be villains, even if the acts are for the safety of the entire world. While Ironwood tries to help the world rebuild, she sees his efforts as simply a burden to her people and actively tries to hinder them. Because of this, she is friendly and charming to her supporters, but cold, serious, and even vengeful towards those she opposes or does not understand. In times of conflict, she can become wrathful, angry, and bitter to the point of mocking them or intentionally trying to harm them. Gallery Images V7op_00042.png V7_05_00076.png V7_05_00081.png V7_05_00095.png V7_06_00063.png V7_06_00069.png V7_06_00057.png V7_06_00068.png V7_06_00124.png V7_06_00127.png V7_08_00040.png V7_09_00057.png V7_09_00076.png|Robyn after learning the truth about Salem. V7_10_00030.png|Robyn allies with Ironwood. V7_10_00090.png Trivia *Robyn Hill alludes to Robin Hood from English folklore. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:RWBY Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Protectors Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Extremists Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Thieves Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed